1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headsets and, more particularly, to a headset and method of manufacturing headsets that utilize a single transceiver form-factor design with a number of different housing styles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A headset is a device that, when worn by a user, positions a speaker next to the user""s ear and a microphone next to the user""s mouth. The headset, which allows hands-free operation, is commonly worn by telephone operators and is increasingly being worn by personal computer users for telephony over the internet, gaming, and speech recognition. In addition, more and more cell phone users are utilizing headsets.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view that illustrates a prior-art headset 100. As shown in FIG. 1, headset 100 has an elongated support member 110, a speaker 112 which is connected to one end of support member 110, and a microphone 114 which is connected to the opposite end of support member 110.
Further, headset 100 has a positioning member 116 that is connected to support member 110. Positioning member 116, which is designed to be worn over the ear, has a first section that is connected to member 110, a second angled section that is connected to the first section, and an arcuate-shaped third section that is connected to the second section.
In addition to the ear-type headset shown in FIG. 1, headsets are also commonly available that use a headband to hold the support member, and thereby the speaker and microphone, in place. With a headband support member, the speaker is placed over one ear with the headband extending over and contacting the head with a padded end that the rests above the opposite ear.
Another common type of headset, sometimes referred to as soap-on-a-rope, utilizes a speaker which is placed in or next to the ear, and a microphone which is located somewhere on the wire that connects the speaker to a telephone or computer. Although this soap-on-a-rope type headset is very compact and easy to transport, the location of the microphone, which is often clipped to the user""s clothing, is susceptible to excessive background noise.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing headsets that utilizes a single transceiver form-factor design with a number of housing styles. By utilizing a single transceiver form-factor with a number of housing styles, development costs, manufacturing costs, and time to market are reduced while at the same time providing a wider variety of choices to the consumer. In addition, after buying the first headset, the consumer can purchase additional housings without purchasing additional transceivers as the transceiver from the first headset can be used in whatever housing the consumer desires to wear.
The method of the present invention includes the step of forming a plurality of substantially identical transceivers. Each transceiver has a body, a speaker transducer connected to the body that outputs sound in response to a sound signal, and a microphone transducer connected to the body that outputs an electrical speech signal in response to input sound. The method also includes the step of forming a number of housings with different housing styles. The method further includes the step of attaching the substantially identical transceivers to the housings so that transceivers are attached to different housing styles. This, in turn, allows different headsets to be built with different outer shapes, all using the same transceiver design.
The method of the present invention may also include the steps of displaying the housing styles to a user population, and receiving an order from a user. The order identifies a style of housing selected by the user.
The method of the present invention produces a collection of headsets that include a number of first and second housings. The first and second housings each have an inner cavity. The collection of headsets also includes a number of substantially-identical transceivers. The transceivers are positioned within the inner cavity of each first housing and the inner cavity of each second housing.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings that set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.